


Flannel

by dadgeoff



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: City Kid Ray, Lumberjack Ryan is dangerously hot, M/M, Ray gets lost in the woods and hurts his ankle like a damn fool and Ryan helps him, lumberjack!ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadgeoff/pseuds/dadgeoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a lumberjack who lives in the woods and doesn't really talk to anyone.</p><p>Ray is a city kid who loves electronics and doesn't really talk to anyone.</p><p>Ray gets lost in the forest like a dang fool and Ryan helps him.</p><p>Then Ray helps Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up. (Literally)

Ryan's eyes fluttered open to the sound of his curtains flitting to the breeze coming from his open window. His hands lazily found their way up to his eyes, calloused hands rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up, then stood up. He stretched with a yawn. His eyes narrowed on the calendar across the room, and he squinted to try to read it. Shitty eyesight you see, nothing too bad, but Ryan wouldn't mind to have been born with something better. He lazed his way over and tore off the top page, crumpling it and letting it fall into the trashcan below. Tuesday, no problem, his eyes darted over to the schedule he had written the night before, his palm resting on the wall so he could lean in.

After a few minutes of staring and mentally crossing off a few things he had seen to in the dead of night when he couldn't catch one wink of sleep, he found his way to his wardrobe. He pulled on a plain shirt, accompanied by one of his favorite flannels, and tugged his hair into a bun. And thus his morning was set into motion, he ground some beans for coffee, finished his leftovers from the night before, and meandered his way into his shoes and right out the door, trusty axe slung up to lean on his shoulder as he walked.

He still felt a bit bubbly from the ale the night before, in a perfect little area where it actually felt pleasant, more like a warm chest than anything else. The man weaved in between the trees, quickly finding one of the trees he had marked with a nice chop for later use. He hummed, and with deft fingers, brought the axe into both hands with a little twirl, and struck directly into the previous mark with a loud thuck.

...

Ray's eyes shot open with the sound that rattled through his head like a gunshot. In fact, his whole body sprung up and he had to hold onto the tree beside him for support. His heart pounded in his ears and he looked around in confusion. Last night, after getting himself pretty fucking high, pretty fucking lost, and pretty fucking hurt, he had fallen asleep leaning against the trunk of what used to be a pine tree. He knew it was a pine tree because the smell was godawfully strong, but it was the freshest cut and looked like it would least likely to be covered in some more of those disgusting little bugs, so it was the one his tired mind opted for.

Now that he was awake, however, he'd instantly regretted every second prior. His body was sore, and his foot was screaming at him and he couldn't quite remember why. Ray's head was pounding and screaming at him, and it did not feel an ounce better when that damned snapping noise cracked through the air again. He huffed his breath, licking his chapping lips as he tried to assess his surroundings again. The sound broke yet another time, and it seemed vaguely familiar, like something he'd heard in a billion films, and then he heard a serious of snaps, leaves rustling, and an incredibly loud clatter. His mind supplied him with a million answers at once and he quickly picked his bag up off of the forest floor beside him and flung it over his shoulder.

He tried to make a motion into the direction of the noise and hissed. His ankle was throbbing and he seethed through his teeth with every step, clinging to trees to take the edge off as he passed. He heard more rustling, sounding a tiny bit closer and he tried to run towards it, only succeeding to feel his ankle twist for what he could now absolutely tell wasn't the first time in the last 24 hours, and fall to the ground with a pained cry.

...

The lumberjacks eyes darted around when he heard a shrill scream. What in God's name was that? It reminded of the sound that young wolf pups make when they try to howl. His mind almost passed it off as one whenever he heard that same something groan and curse. He cautiously peered down the rows of trees.

"Hello?" He asked the air cautiously.

There was more rustling in the distance; Ryan let go of the branch he was about to cut and took his axe firmly into both palms. Silently, he made his way towards the shuffling and harsh and self-depraving whispers of whoever this person might be. Then, a giant purple form came into view, and a mess of dark chocolate curls came with it. The kid, he couldn't have been very old at all, was faced the opposite direction, trying to hold himself in a sitting position and look at something in front of him at the same time. The flannel-clad man tried to get his attention.

"Hey, kid," he said in a firm voice, watching as the young man's shoulders tensed up so tightly he was surprised his arms didn't just fall off then and there.

"Oh shit, okay, please don't hurt me I'm not trying to be on your land or whatever," the young man shouted as he tried his best to turn and face him.

Ryan quirked his brow. What the hell was this kid going on about? And why was his leg tucked up like an injured animal? 

"Look, it's fine. I'm not going to hurt you," Ryan supplied, tucking his axe into a nice loop on his belt and putting his hands up as if to prove so. "You alright?"

"Fuck no. I'm lost as hell and I think I just destroyed my ankle. It really fucking hurts," the kid sighed, "I don't really think I can walk right now."

"That's fine. I'm coming over," Ryan cautiously walked towards the kid, eyes trained on the young man's faced. He looked as though his ass had been thoroughly handed to him by the woods. His face had many cuts and scratches, topped off with bruises on his chin, and when he moved his hand up to fix his glasses Ryan could see his hands were dirty, and it appeared his knuckles were scraped up. 

He crouched beside the boy and held out his arms. Slowly, the fellow placed his hands over both of his wrists, then looked shocked when Ryan instantly hoisted him over his shoulder. 

"Woah, hey! I probably just needed to use you as a crutch! This is a bit excessive!" He complained.

"It's fine, I've lifted heavier than you," Ryan said simply as he picked up the man's bag and put it over his other shoulder. He made his way to his house almost silently, for it seemed the kid couldn't think of anything to say to that.

...

"My name's Ray," the brunette said to the stranger as he set him down on some rocking chair with a big blanket on it that reminded him of his grandmother's house and the visits he used to take when he was younger. 

"Ryan," the man said softly as he kneeled in front of him, looking over him with a funny look. "Which ankle hurts?"

"The left one."

He watched Ryan as he slipped off his shoe. He had a rather pretty face, Ray decided. He looked kind of like your run-of-the-mill 30 year old single neighbor would. The one that smiles at you warmly and wishes you a good morning and sometimes bring you your mail but you never actually see him do anything or go anywhere, nonetheless bring someone home. He was just about to avert his eyes to prevent staring at the poor guy for a creepily long amount of time, when Ryan rolled up his pant leg and his ankle screamed as it was brushed. He recoiled and that made it very much worse, considering Ryan's hands were on his calf at the time and the quick movement made him end up squeezing directly where it hurt.

"Woah there, calm down now," he said calmly, some of his hair falling out of the loose bun tied up in the back of his head. He simply blew it out of his face. "Everything's fine, sorry about that. Your ankle is definitely sprained, kiddo."

"Fuck. I am so fucked. Ow, dammit," Ray seethed, gripping the sides of the chair harshly with each delicate movement of Ryan's fingers.

"Do you have someone who's going to be looking for you, bud?" the light brunette questioned him, eyeing him carefully.

"Well, maybe my friends? I don't know if they remember I was with them. We got pretty stoned last night. Ow- ow okay careful with that."

"No parents?" he gave him a dubious look, standing up to get some gauze from a drawer a few steps away.

"Parents? You're joking, right? I'm 25."

...

Ryan's brows arched as he pulled out the materials he was looking for. He made his way over to Ray and sat down in front of him again before he answered.

"You don't look 25," He stated, carefully wrapping the material around his ankle, sliding a safety pin in place to keep it secure, and standing up. "I'm going to get you some ice for that, that sound good?"

Ray nodded, and Ryan could feel his eyes follow him as he went over to his dusty old freezer, pulling out a tray and setting it on the counter. He glanced over his shoulder before pulling out a dishcloth, popping a few ice cubes into it and handing it to Ray. The younger man gave him a slightly funny look, but he didn't quite know why. Then, his face lit up and he dug into his pocket, fishing out something Ryan soon identified as a phone, about two seconds before he was practically punched in the face with it.

"Shit, just like I thought, no fucking signal. Do you have a phone with a better signal or something?" 

Ryan shook his head. "No, I got rid of the landline a few months ago. I never used it."

"Landline?" Ray shook his head, "Wow, old school, aren't you?" The kid grinned at him for a second, finally tucking up his leg and putting the cloth over his ankle.

Ryan sat there for a few seconds, scratching the back of his neck with a shrug. "How do you feel? You look like you need a bath and some food."

"You're telling me. I feel gross as hell," Ray cleared his throat. "Probably should wait though. You just put the bandage on and.. I don't really think I can stand on my own and hey you didn't even buy me dinner yet."

Ryan gave him a quizzical look. 

...

A few hours later, after a shower and being given a wooden cane to use for support, Ray was sitting in one of the comfiest beds he'd ever been in, albeit kind of pathetic in the notion it was obviously met for one. He could touch the wall and the bedside table at the same time if he stretched, for Christ's sake. The lanky man bit the inside of his cheek idly as he tapped away on his 3DS screen, only stopping his pursuit of stars whenever he heard the floorboards creak outside his door. Ryan nudged his way through the door with a big red tray in his hands. Ray sat up to see what was on it, but still couldn't see anything until Ryan set it down in front of him on a pull-out table that was apparently a part of the nightstand next to him.

"Here you go. Thought I'd whip you up something nice and hot. You never really said if you were hungry or not earlier. There's also some coffee and water," Ryan hummed as he spoke, running a hand through his hair. His face was a bit red.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't even think about being hungry until now. I definitely am, though!" Ray smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yeah, well I probably should have asked. It's uh, venison stew," he put his hands on his hips and looked around the room. "Need anything else, Ray?"

Ray cleared his throat, sitting up a bit taller. "Would you sit with me for a little while? Talk and stuff? I mean you're kind of a weird stranger and shit and I'm staying in your house. Well, weekend home or whatever."

"Weekend home?" Ryan laughed, "No, no I live here full time."

"Are you kidding? There's nothing to do! Who do you talk to?" He could not fucking comprehend the idea.

"No one, well, myself sometimes I guess. What am I going to say to anyone anyway?"

" 'Uh, hey I'm a big hunky guy who lives in the woods and talks to little birdies and rabbits and doesn't use any electronics or even have a fucking phone, please either help me or just kill me I don't know' ?" 

"Well," Ryan looked embarrassed, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"I uh-- well I mean, it's nice here. Sorry."

"Yeah, and I'm a hunk," The lumberjack laughed, making a face at Ray. "You're too used to all the shit out there, kid. I love it here."

"Maybe."

Ray turned towards his food, spooning some into his mouth thoughtfully. He'd never really had venison, but it wouldn't kill him to give it a try and not be rude. It tasted just fine, anyway, better than a lot of things he'd eaten before. His eyes wandered back to Ryan, who was looking at the pink 3DS on his chest.

"So, how'd you end up here anyway?" Ryan asked softly, "And when do you think you'll need to be heading out?"

"Well, I don't really know," Ray answered truthfully, "I can get out of your hair really soon if I'm being a bother, or at least I can try. I don't get any signal out here, though. Piece of shit connection."

"Alright, well in a few days I have to hike over to my neighbor's to give her some firewood and get some groceries, so if you'll just come with me then she has a phone and things of the sort to get you home."

"Thanks," Ray mumbled, picking up his 3DS again and tapping away.

"What is that anyway?"

Ray looked up at him in disbelief.

...


	2. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's kind of short, but there's more to come so...
> 
>  
> 
> Ryan is playing this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drqCBw_F0Kc

Ryan was seated next to Ray, where they had moved to the couch in order to be closer to the fireplace, and enjoy the heat. He was leaning in so he could watch him play over his shoulder, marveling over how good he seemed to be at the game. Ryan couldn't see himself remembering what all the buttons did, nonetheless knowing when to tap or move or how to defeat villains. Of course he was good though, he seemed very focused on it. He hadn't responded to Ryan's attempts at small talk in the past few minutes, but instead just glared at the screen, sometimes moving his mouth so he could bite at the inside of his cheek or sticking his tongue out or even swaying in a direction he wanted to move. It was almost humorous.

"Mmm, shit. Now I have to start that again," Ray glanced up to say something to Ryan and practically jumped when he saw how close he was to his face. He flushed and tried to tilt his head away. "Can I help you?"

"Can you teach me how to play?" he met his eyes seriously.

"Right now?"

"Well, later. When you aren't playing."

"Oh. Okay, can do."

Ray went back to tapping away at the screen, and Ryan's eyes followed his movements for a few lazy moments. He couldn't quite understand the point of what was happening in the game, and if he was going to play it later he didn't want to spoil it for himself like he did with a few of the books sitting on his wall. Never read ahead, that's what he'd learned. So, he propped his shoulder up behind Ray's head and looked over the boy. He doesn't recall seeing someone this tan in a long time, not since the last time had gotten a really bad sunburn, one that faded into a pleasant, warm brown for the next few weeks. Ray's eyelashes were short, much unlike a ladies and it really seemed strange compared to a few of the feminine features his face held. If he'd seen him out hunting and not how he is now, he would have probably thought he was some douche who needed to put away his gun and go home. He really didn't look like he belonged here, in the beautiful quiet of the forest, but that's what Ryan thought he liked about him. Maybe that's why he wants to lean in closer and laugh louder and grin. Maybe it's nice to see the smallest bit of change.

...

Ray put down his 3DS and pulled out his phone again, jumping when he saw that he had a bar and quickly typing up a text.

[New message: Ray Narvaez Jr. - 20:38  
hey yo so im not dead in case you thought so.  
ill be back in a few days. staying with some guy.]

He smiled to himself. Fantastic. Now, if that actually sends, he doesn't have to worry about anyone claiming he was dead or any crazy shit like that. Plus, he wouldn't want to worry anyone. He closed his eyes for a second to rest them, and listened to the soft singing of Ryan in the other room. It seemed awfully familiar. Like a tune that had been hummed or strummed or sung in the background of every movie at one point or another. Ray liked that. He nodded his head to the music, tuning in comfortably to the barely there words until he drifted off.

When he awoke, it was still dark outside. He'd been covered in a blanket and the fire was down to it's embers. He could here bugs buzzing outside, along with a muffled voice, and something Ray had to think about before he could understand what it was. Was Ryan out there playing guitar like some hipster douche?

He grinned to himself as he grabbed the cane he'd been given to use. The lanky man pulled the blanket around his shoulders and made his way into the kitchen, then listened at the screen door for a few minutes before opening it almost silently. The song was beautiful, and it made him tired again. Ryan's fingers danced over the strings like he'd played it a million times, and knew exactly how to make it sound beautiful. He closed his eyes again, letting the music flow through his head and down his fingertips and anywhere it could possibly reach.

"Hmmm," he heard Ryan hum to himself, and Ray could only imagine the words to such a song. 

He opened his eyes to look at the man. Ryan's hair was let down now, and his eyes were shut in concentration. Beside him sat an open drink of something or another, and the air smelled of clove cigarettes. Ray suddenly felt there was no where else he needed to be, and the cold breeze that tried to chill his bones felt a little warmer. Ryan slowly finished the song, and when he plucked the last string on the beautiful instrument, he sighed and picked up the bottle next to him.

"That was beautiful," Ray smiled wearily, and Ryan's head quickly turned in his direction, bottle still pressed to his lips.

He smiled shyly, "Thanks."

Ray slowly sat in the chair next to the lumberjack, leaning back and breathing in the cool air. He grinned over at Ryan, who tipped the drink he was holding towards him, but Ray waved him off. 

"No thanks, I don't drink," Ray supplied, looking over Ryan again with care. "That's a lovely instrument you have there. What brand is it anyway?"

"Brand? I made it myself."

Ray stared at him with an incredulous face.

"You're fucking shitting-- fuck I know you're not shitting juST BUY A GUITAR WHY ARE YOU MAKING THEM GO TO A MALL JESUS," Ray couldn't contain his laughter, and had to hold his chest in pain. This guy was fucking ridiculous. He adored it

Ryan squinted, looking at the other in confusion. What was so funny?

...


	3. Scars and Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write a little and AO3 completely takes out all of my indents. The world keeps on turning.

Ryan strummed absently on his guitar, playing nothing in particular other than a few random notes that happened to come to mind. He tried his best to listen to the words Ray was saying, but he was talking a bit too fast for his hazy mind to comprehend. So, he just smiled and looked over at him every now and then. He saw Ray stop talking, looking at him intently, and sat up a bit straighter.

"What?" 

"I asked you if you'd ever been married."

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. "No way, why would you ask?" 

"I don't know. You just seem like a very husbandy guy. I mean, not that I could see you being my husband, but you know. I just feel like you're going to tell me some sad story of how you lost your lovely wife and moved out here, and if I'm going to cry, I thought I'd be up to it now."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you any sad stories."

"Good," Ray bit the inside of his cheek, eyes scanning over Ryan's face. "How did you get that?"

"Hm?" Ryan hummed, trying to ignore the sleepy warmth that swum through his head.

"This," He reached out and touched his cheekbone, where a scar rested, old enough to be pink with the tiniest tinge of brown in the middle. Ryan just looked at him for a second, before shying away from the contact.

"Accident. Risk that comes with the trade. My skin's kind of rough from how I shave, you know, and one day I was out trying to gather a nice tree to replace one of my chairs, because it had gotten infested with termites, or something of the sort I don't remember, and it was decaying. Think it was that on over there," he pointed lazily at a dim red rocker in the corner of the porch, "and I found this beautiful old tree. It was really stunning, even though it was pretty much dead throughout. So I chopped way at it and right as I was about to finish I see this big old dead branch falling at my head. I tried to dodge it but it hit me right on the cheek and knocked me down. It hit just hard enough and in the right way that some of the skin next to it just kind of...split I guess is the right word? I had to stitch it up and everything. Anyway, the mark just never really went away."

Ray made a face of horror. "That's disgusting!"

Ryan grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Do you have any other gross scars?"

Ryan closed his eyes with a smile. "Do I? Check out this." He rolled up his left pant leg, revealing a nasty scar that looked like nothing more than a gross pink and brown bumpy smudge."

"Ew, what the fuck is that?" Ray subconciously tucked up his legs.

"Bear trap, isn't it gnarly?" Ryan grinned, like he was proud of himself for being the kind of douchebag to use that slang.

"You goT YOURSELF CAUGHT IN A FUCKING BEAR TRAP?"

"Yeah, isn't it disgusting?"

"Put your pant leg down Jesus Christ my leg is freaking tingling!"

"So I was walking in a spot I'd never been before, because I saw some really stunning leaves from this one tree in the distance. It was autumn, so they were all nice but this was reall exceptional, and all of the sudden just BAM it was all--"

"Shut up shut up shut up shut UP SHUT UP!" Ray whined, slamming his hands over his ears.

Ryan looked at him with the biggest grin, letting go of his pant leg so it could fall back into place. He put his hand on Ray's knee and gave him an affectionate shake, ignoring the other's hateful glares and angry blush.

"Mmm, you're cute when you look like your head is about to explode."

Ray scoffed at him, slowly taking his hands off his ears. "Shut up, asshole."

Ryan's drunken mind thought that was just about the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

...

Ray leaned towards the brunette with a cheeky grin. "Can you play me a song?"

Ryan gave him an incredulous look. "I highly fucking doubt it right now."

"Come on, don't be a bitch."

"I am not a bitch! All you do is throw around your little curse words like you're so big and mean."

"I am mean," Ray defended, wrapping the blanket tighter around him.

"No, no you're rather nice. At least I think so," Ryan gave him a sleepy smile, picking up his guitar and looking towards the door. "Come on, its cold out here. Let's head inside." He reached out his hand to help Ray up, and he gratefully took it.

Slowly, Ray got up, holding onto Ryan's arm for dear life. He wasn't surprised in the slightest at the muscle there, to say the least. He tells himself he didn't hold on for a few more seconds than necessary, but he thinks he very well might have. He returns Ryan's smile as he leans a bit more onto his cane. 

"Did you make this cane too, asshole?"

Ryan glanced at him for a second. "Nope, it was my father's."

"Oh, okay," he shifted onto his other foot, looking up at him wearily. "Do you want me to teach you how to play now?"

"On that 2DS of yours?"

"3DS, yes."

"Sounds good to me. Aren't you tired, though?"

"Mmm, a little. I had a nice nap though, I think I'm fine."


	4. Hand Over the Game, Goofball.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit short. I know where I want to go and where I've been but not how I get there.

"Oh for fuck's sake."

"Those stairs don't go anywhere."

"Well, then why are they here?"

"You unlock them later."

"How?"

"You get all the stars!"

Ryan looked at Ray with a look filled to the brim with utter distaste. "This is stupid. I hate playing those little games."

"But thats what you have to do I'm sorry there's no way around it!"

"Is this the only game on here? I hate it."

"How can you hate Mario! You're the biggest buzz kill!" Ray laughed, grinning like an idiot as he leaned over to find his bag. "In here I have a few other games, I think."

Ryan peered curiously over his shoulder, waiting for him to zip open some strange fishnet-esque box and pull out a few more tiny cartridges.

"Okay, so," Ray shuffled them through his fingers and made a clicking noise with his tongue, "I've got Animal Crossing, another Mario game, Kirby for that little bottom slot, and Pokemon Pearl."

Ryan looked at him blankly, raising a brow.

"Oh yeah, uh. How about you just play Animal Crossing? You don't have to defeat anyone or go on missions you just socialize and plant gardens and shake trees and shit"

"Sounds good to me," he shrugged, holding out his palm so he could drop the game in, then looking over the DS until Ray took the game back and put it in for him.

Ryan turned on the 3DS, tapping the screen every now and then to progress himself into the game. "So I create a new character?" 

"Yep, right there. That button."

"I see the button!" Ryan huffed, hurriedly clicking a few more times. "Who's this guy?"

"Play the game."

"Why do I look like this? Do all characters look like this?"

"Play the game Ryan, Jesus!"

...

Ray woke up, still up on the couch, with his head on Ryan's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice, though, and was still clicking away at the game. The lanky brunette sat up and stretched, and the other turned to look at him with a bit of a sleepy grin. 

"Sorry, you fell asleep and I didn't really want to wake you up and move you. You seemed pretty tired. Want anything to eat? I can make breakfast."

"Wuh, yeah that sounds nice," Ray looked around, rubbing his eyes. "Can I have my DS back?"

"One minute," Ryan gave him a shifty look, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Are you taking that with you to cook?"

"I'm talking to someone!"

Ray grinned to himself and dug through his pockets for his phone, seeing a small message from Michael saying he was glad he was safe and stuff, considering he'd practically forgotten that Ray was there with him in the first place. He couldn't help but laugh at his phone as he quickly tapped out a reply. 

He felt the nicest he had in a long time here. Although nothing was happening at this moment, something inside of Ray just felt inexplicably warm and nice. It felt like everything was right. He tapped on his phone for a few more minutes before he was invited into the kitchen to join Ryan. They laughed and made stupid jokes and he made a few puns the older man didn't quite get, but it was sublime anyway because he was the type to laugh even after you had to explain it twenty times.

Around 9 Ray found out that Ryan had cut down all the non-fruit bearing trees in his village. He tried to be upset, but it was probably one of the funniest things that he'd ever seen (and his character was quite funny too, due to the fact that his facial structure comes from one telling the cab driver that yes, he thinks his name is cute, not burly). He admired how Ryan was just a generally decent and friendly guy, hell, he admired him in general. He liked how he laughed and how he looked and how he'd sigh when he just couldn't believe a word you were saying and how he'd smile when he was about to tell you something that would gross you out. He liked Ryan, a lot, and he'd never felt that anything was more fine.

...


	5. Morning Wood

"So, are you going to join me today or are you just going to sit inside?" Ryan crossed his arms as he looked down at Ray, wishing he could've been a layabout and done what Ray was doing all day.

The other looked up from his DS, shrugging. "What are you going to do?"

"My job! Come on, it'll be fun. I'll teach you how to do it. Maybe build up a bit of strength in those noodle arms you have."

"My arms are not noodle arms!"

"You don't even have a tan."

"Shut up!" Ray laughed, grinning as he slipped his game into his backpack and heaving himself up. "I think I could probably take you."

"Really? You can't even walk right now."

"...No, that's a lie. You'd destroy me in two seconds, walking or not. Well, I guess running maybe I could get away from you? You probably run faster, too."

"That's what I thought, now come on."

"Am I really going to be able to get around easily out there?"

"Sure! My dad did for uh.. 14 years or so? If you need help I can pick you up over my shoulders again."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

Ryan fluffed up the smaller man's hair, something that appeared to cause him great distress as his hand immediately flew up to fix it and throw him a sour look. He ignored it, instead leading Ray out the held-open door like a gentleman, and, of course, remembering to pick up his axe on the way out.

"Alright, before you came in and ruined my whole work schedule, not that you aren't spectacular company and all, I was over that way!" He pointed with conviction, waiting for Ray to nod before he moved forward.

Ray complained the whole way there, about how the bugs were already going to come at him, it was a bit too cold, his ankle hurt, and he didn't like how sticky the trees were or how wet the grass was. By the time they'd gotten there, a brisk 6 minute walk/hobble, Ryan had already stopped bothering to reply. The taller man stopped at the tree he'd seen his marks on from the previous day. Ray sighed and stopped beside him. 

"You're going to cut down a whole tree?"

"Where do you think lumberjacks get the wood they deliver?"

"I don't know."

Ryan shook his head and laughed. He swung his axe into his hands with his signature flourish, making a practice swing at the tree. 

"You want to give it a try?"

"I still can't stand!"

"I can help."

"I don't think I'll be able to do it."

"It's not that hard, Ray."

"Maybe in a bit. Did you really bring me out here to watch?"

"I brought you out here to help you and teach you; you're choosing to watch."

"Oh, fine. Come on, teach me how to chop, oh mighty lumber king."

"Come here."

...

Ray carefully walked over to him, placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder as the man took the can and leaned it up against an opposite tree. Ryan took his arms into both of his hands and the axe into Ray's. He carefully leaned against the gent, his injured foot resting on top of Ryan's, and sighed. 

"Okay, what now?"

"Now, you aren't supposed to attempt this if you aren't physically fit, so I wouldn't try this on a bigger tree without my strength there to back you up. However, you do have my strength. Now, let me tell you a few things first."

Ray rolled his eyes, trying his best to hold the axe steady, afraid he would drop it if he didn't put all his effort into keeping it up.

"Avoid dead and rotting trees, otherwise a limb will snap off and bop you in the face, and you'll look just like me."

"What did you get smacked with the hot father tree? Will I look like a beefy dad?"

Ryan ignored him, afraid he would lose his concentration if he laughed. "You're supposed to always use the buddy system. That's why you're here today. I have a buddy, see?"

"I see."

"You test a trees base to see if it will be suitable to cut down by giving it a good whack right at the base. If you hear a hollow thud or see that it is soft with rot, don't cut it down, it's dangerous. I already did that here, and it's nice and solid. It's a really straight tree too which is great because you really can control it," He moved Ray's arms in a swinging motion and then back up to rest. "You'll want enough free space for you to get away from the tree fairly quickly when it falls, on the off chance it does come towards you, but you do that whether you think it will or not. Always back and to the side. There's a clear spot behind us, and I'll take you there when it starts to fall, don't worry. Stand where your arms will be fully extended when you hit the tree. I've got that for you. Now, with an axe, you have to work with how the tree wants to lean. I've scoped that out a few days ago. Now, we have to make the face cut, which is what you're doing right now, 50% the diameter of the tree, in a slightly tilted direction on both sides of the tree, then we cut straight across and the tree will fall."

"Got it."

Ryan swung, and on contact Ray's whole body lurched, and he could feel the stronger man's grip on him tighten as he tried to keep him steady. 

"Woah there, okay. That was a good cut, but how about I put a little less force into it. You had a bit more of your own than I anticipated."

Ray nodded, his body shaking a bit as his arms were held up again. He swung again, and this time he was able to pull it out and stand back up with only a little bit of issue.

"About 4 more hits and it should be safe to make the final, straight swings."

"Okay, alright."

They quickly worked through the rest of the hits, Ryan letting go of Ray for a brief moment to check to make sure they were close to halfway through, and then re-assuming the position. 

"Straight and steady, now. I'm going to give it a bit more strength than before. Be sure to keep your arms straight but don't lock your joints."

His arms felt like they were powered forward when they made contact with the wood, and with a few satisfying cracks, something Ray's eyes were trying to find the source of with interest, he was suddenly picked up by his waist and walked backwards. He saw as it fell down in front of him and he cheered. It felt great! It was exciting! He did something, he made a mark. He grinned up to Ryan like an idiot, asking him a million questions like how he did and wasn't it spectacular. Ryan simply smiled and nodded as he set him back down on the ground.

...


	6. Waking up. (Metaphorically)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's mainly focused on Ryan. Sorry orry in advance.
> 
> I just realized that though you guys seem to have a grasp of the story, it's written in a very unusual point of view? To clarify, it's third person limited-esque but it switched in between the characters with every little ... we got goin' on. You'll never see it coming from the same point of view after that mark is put. So like, you get one person's thoughts when it's on them and how they think and see the situation even though that might not be the exact thing that's happening? I dunno, just wanted to clarify   
> 'cause someone asked me about it.

After putting a spectacular amount of effort to drag both the large tree and the excited goofball back to the cabin, Ryan had Ray sitting on a chair on the patio, smiling up at him every once in a while as he cut the tree down to appropriate sizes of lumber. It felt like a really nice day, nice and happy like when he used to pick flowers in the garden with his mother as his father did as he was now. He never minded the sweat that his mother would complain about when his father gave him a bear hug, he didn't mind the earthy smell of dirt that seemed to come from all directions, and he didn't mind the smiles and the laughter. He stopped for a second, wiping his hands on the shirt he had taken off and wrapped around his middle so his body could properly breathe, and looked up at Ray. He was making a face at his little games, tapping one foot and leaning every which way. For a second it seemed like all those ghost feelings of being whole and happy in the great outdoors didn't seem so distant, but there was still a sad voice in the back of his mind asking him when did it get that far? It seemed just the other day he was happy and content with himself, and he'd never in a million years thought he couldn't have made his own happiness. As he got older, and his father had talked to him on chilly nights out on that deck with under-aged drinking next to overindulgent drinking, he'd told himself that he wanted to end up happy on his old terms. He'd grown to believe with all his heart that relying on someone else for it was stupid and unrealistic and makes you sit out in the cold trying to forget the warm memories --- just so that the future without that person doesn't seem like it's plummeting to subzero. 

When his eyes refocused he found Ray was staring back at him with a worried look. Ryan simply smiled and tipped a fake hat to him. His chest felt a little warmer at the smile that spread across the other's cheeks, and he watched the kid pantomime some strange hat-tipping of his own that he couldn't help but feel was a bit obnoxious for some reason. He ignored it, instead picking up the next hunk of wood and setting it on the block.

"Ryan!" Ray hollered at him right as he was mid-way through splitting the next piece. He shot him a blank look and watched as his eyes lit up and he waved. "I'm getting hungry. I saw you had lemonade and sandwich shit in there, want some lunch?"

Ryan sighed as he set down his axe, wiping off his hands again and ducking under the porch. He couldn't believe how often this rascal got hungry. It seemed he was eating every five minutes, and he let Ray know that. The shorter just hummed and slipped inside the kitchen door before Ryan could, promptly pulling out all the ingredients with a delighted smile.

"I can throw this together, you just sit down."

"You sure?"

"I can make a sandwich, Ryan!"

He shook his head and sat down at the table, watching Ray slide about the kitchen like a fool two seconds from toppling heels over head. 

"You really should use that cane."

"I'm moving like five feet! It only hurts a little, and I'm leaning against the counters plenty."

He scoffed. "You still need to use it."

"I'll get it once we're done eating. God, can't a guy hobble around in piece without you creeps yellin' at him like you own the place."

Ryan quirked a brow.

"Shut up, I know you do technically own the place but it's a metaphor. You suck."

Ryan rested his elbow on the table, watching as Ray moved through the motions, occasionally nodding to his questions. He altogether felt like he was suddenly being violently shoved into the ocean after only being shown a few pictures of puddles. It was just, he could see himself needing Ray. He could see him smiling as he looked over his shoulder to play games and laughing as they did the dishes and watching Ray actually tan and get some strength into those weak bones and years of scraped knees and broken arms and hugs and kisses and being told everything would be okay and then him being gone and not all of those things were okay.

"So, tomorrow we are going to my neighbor's. You'll be out in your big city life by this time!" he felt a bit sick. He wanted Ray to just leave already so he wouldn't have to feel anything like this. The brunette was positive he'd felt so much better than this before he came here.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah."

...


	7. Constellations

Ray was idly watching Ryan play, finding it kind of humorous how stark of a contrast it was to see such rough hands play a soft, baby blue DS just like a kid. He still hadn't completed Nook's requests, and instead simply didn't purchase anything from that shop. He'd only use the things Ray already had lying around his house and things people would give him or fall out of trees. It was pretty funny, in his opinion.

It was a pretty boring final night though, just watching Ryan casually drink and play his games.

"Hey, since you've been enjoying seeing all of my little world on there, how about you show me your real little world out there? Isn't the sky supposed to be beautiful compared to the city? Come on."

Ryan looked up at him, shrugging as he set the game down. "I guess so."

"Fantastic! Okay, this is why I even agreed to come camping in the first place. I kind of hate nature, but I like how it looks, and it was supposed to look really stellar! Then I kind of just y'know woke up filled with hatred but I feel really fresh and clean being out here. Like I can breathe and stuff!" he paused, breaking into a shitty grin, "Come on, Aladdin this shit."

Ray beamed at the other, happy to see he'd made him crack one of his first smiles since lunch.

"I have no idea what that means."

"Of course you don't, just come on."

Ray stood up, holding onto Ryan's shoulder, and then his arm for support. He didn't really feel like using that hunk of wood. It hurt his palm after a while. Ryan didn't seem to mind, either. The sandy haired man guided him out of the cabin and behind, an area full of tree stumps, what looked to be an herb garden, and a dirty old pickup truck. He leaned on him a bit heavier as they weaved their way through the tall wildflowers and grass. They reached a small patch at the end of the opening, where the grass was more matted and soft, from what Ray assumed was countless hours sitting there observing the world around. 

"This is the only important thing out here, I promise. If you've seen the ground once you might as well have seen it everywhere, but the view of the sky is unbeatable. I think that this might just be the best place to see it," Ryan looked really proud, and helped Ray to lay down, then plopped next to him.

"It is really nice."

"I like astrology. I have a few books on it. When is your birthday?"

"September 15th."

"Well.. we can't see your constellation this time of year but.." he pointed to a spot in the sky, and Ray tried his best to follow his finger. "In August it's big and bright right there. The virgin." The gent laughed to himself and elbowed Ray's side.

"Oh shut up that is not even true!" Ray laughed and elbowed him back.

"I'm Sagittarius. Around this time of year, the sun appears in my constellation."

"How's that so?"

Ryan raised a brow and looked over at him. "The sun is a star. It can be in constellations."

"Shut the fuck up."

He laughed, sighing. "There is Pegasus," he pointed again, and Ray squinted. "I think they're especially beautiful tonight."

"Aren't these supposed to have a story? What's her's?"

"His," Ryan corrected, "it originates from the story of Perseus defeated Medusa. When Perseus decapitated her, drops of blood dripped into the ocean. They mixed with the ocean's foam and created the Pegasus. The sea's foam gave the horse bright shining color, which is why the star is so brilliant. One day, a warrior named Bellerophon tried to ride the noble Pegasus to Olympus, and that pissed Zeus right off. He sent a gadfly to bite Pegasus, and when it did, Bellerophon fell off of the steed and back to Earth. Pegasus, however, made it to Olympus. That's where he is right now."

Ray nodded, looking around the sky more, trying to find some more constellations but his eyes didn't really recognize any. They sat in silence, staring up at the brightly lit sky for several minutes. Ray's hand slowly found its way to Ryan's by the next time he pointed, both of their hands aimed at Orion.

Ryan cleared his throat, squeezing Ray's hand a little tighter as he began to talk. "That is Orion. It's a pretty popular constellation but.."

Ray looked over at him.

"I like its story. Basically, the goddess of the moon fell in love with Orion so much that she couldn't light up the night sky. One day, Apollo challenged Artemis to shoot an arrow into a certain place in the sea, where she didn't know Orion was swimming, and she did. With one arrow, she killed him. She was filled with so much remorse she placed Orion and his companions Canis Major and Canis Minor in the sky."

Their hands dropped back onto the grass. Ryan closed his eyes, humming the song he'd been playing a day before, and Ray tried to join him, even if he messed up a few times.

...


	8. Love is a Myth Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-C-C-C-COMBO CHAPTER
> 
> EDIT: Okay so while writing up these past two chapters (Which you guys seem to love, thank you for the positive feedback it's really nice to see comments!) I was listening to this song, which I thought you guys might enjoy! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNJdj020lnE

Ryan's eyes opened when he felt the cool rainwater begin to patter over him, cursing quietly as he sat up. Ray's face scrunched up and scowled, and his hands immediately flung to put his hood up. 

"Oh what is this shit?"

Ryan chuckled, and the rain seemed to get heavier all too quickly. He could feel his hair starting to lay flatter and cling to the sides of his face and neck. He didn't really mind it. It felt nice and refreshing, but one look at Ray and he could just picture the poor kid being a sad old dog. His hair was falling into his eyes and he was scowling directly at him.

"Yeah, you may be having fun over there Mr. Bright Eyes but I don't have a change of clothes and I'm soaking wet. Get up so we can go the hell back inside."

"Oh, Ray!" Ryan was practically cackling as he sat on his knees, "Come on!"

Thunder cracked through the sky, and Ray only seemed to get more upset. 

"I swear to God, Ryan."

Ryan beamed and stood up. He picked up the smaller man and just flung him over his shoulder, yelling something about it being faster with a laugh, though he doubted it was audible with the noisy sound of the rain against the metal roof behind them. He jogged back underneath the awning and into the house, hearing only the sounds of the wind and Ray muttering something under his breath.

When he set the lad down in the middle of the living room, he thought his cheeks were going to fall off with how much he'd been grinning, and Ray just looked sour.

"You wanted to go outside."

"I'm going to be wetter than a virgin until I get home tomorrow!"

"Pff, shut up. I can let you borrow some of my clothes."

"Are you kidding? You're a fucking giant!"

"I'm not that big."

...

" 'I'm not that big,' that's the biggest crock of shit I ever heard," Ray grumbled, looking at himself in the mirror. Although he was indeed warm, he looked like a homeless man. He'd borrowed a tank top, some pajama shorts (first of all, because the pants were just too fucking long, second of all what grown man wears pajama shorts, third of all you know what he wouldn't complain to see Ryan in them) tied tightly at the waist, and a green flannel with the sleeves rolled up. He felt like a child who tried on his father's clothes.

"Are you coming out yet?"

"My fuckin' family would ask me the same thing they saw me in this shit," he found himself too funny, "Yeah I am."

He held onto the wall as he limped out of the bathroom, grateful when the gent grabbed his side to take the weight off. He hobbled out to see Ryan had already had a fire going, as well as two mugs of some hot liquid sitting out on the coffee table.

"I figured I'd whip us up something to keep us toasty, considering it's cold as hell outside now," Ryan glanced over at ray, his wet hair tied into a high ponytail in the back of his head, presumably to get it off of his neck.

"Thanks, sounds great."

As they sat down on the rug next to the fireplace, the darker haired looked over at Ryan, waving his hand at him. He looked over with a questioning look as he handed Ray his mug.

"What's the story behind the Virgo?"

Ryan gave him a sleepy smile, taking a sip from his drink before setting it down.

"It doesn't actually mean virgin, first of all. It means someone who is self-sufficient and bountiful. The story itself is that the goddess of the spring season, or you," he joked, "was kidnapped by the god of the underworld. The goddess's mother Demeter, the goddess of harvest, was so enraged that she ruined the harvest in her despair. Alas, Hades was very much in love with the daughter, but he agreed to let her go back up into the real world for 6 months out of the year. That's why Virgo is only visible March through August."

"Does that mean you're my Hades?"

Ryan squinted at him. "I wouldn't say I'm in love with you."

"Sure you wouldn't," Ray winked. "What about Sagittarius?"

"It's based on the centaur Chiron. Although they were bestial, being half horse, they were described with much goodness in them due to the high respect the Greeks had for the horse. He was an excellent archer, musician, teacher, and doctor. One day, Chiron was accidentally shot and by Hercules with an arrow that had been dipped in the poison of the Lernaean Hydra. He was in so much unbearable agony that he could not heal himself, but he was immortal, so he could not end his suffering. In his goodness, he decided that he would offer himself to be the replacement of Prometheus, the man who'd been chained to a rock and sentenced to die each day by having his liver eaten out by that big bird for giving humans the ability to use fire. Jupiter had already said if a substitute was found he could be freed, so.. Chiron gave up his immortality and presented himself to take the place of Prometheus, and for his actions, Jupiter put him in the stars."

Ray was propped up on his arm, leaning in Ryan's direction. He sighed, nodding. "You know what, Ryan?" he waited for Ryan to look at him, "I think I like you."

The gent frowned, shying away. They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the fire crackle and pop. 

"I like you too, Ray."


	9. Last Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so!
> 
> If you take a looksie at my last chapter I added a link to the song I was listening to that helped fuel it! Thought that might be a cool addition to the thing!
> 
> Also, you'll notice there is a designated amount of chapters left now! Very scary! However, that is not a set amount, just an estimate based on the limited amount of chapters that will be after this. I usually cut off and add a new chapter every 1,000 or so words though, so who knows I might get frivolous and there could be more. I already had to do that with this chapter.
> 
> Uh, enjoy! Give me feedback, yo! I live for comments!
> 
> EDIT: lmao what do u mean alex there was a whole nother chapter we saw you pst then delete i have no idea what youre talking about it waS HORRIBLE FUCK U IM REWRITIN IT I SWEAR

It was a very peaceful thing, being with someone and listening solely to their breathing and the sound of the rain. They found themselves both sitting there quietly as the fire burned itself out to a dim shimmer. Ryan had never understood what those books had meant when they said your heart swelled with emotion, but he felt now that it was definitely the best description for the sensation. By this point, both of their drinks were down to the cold little inch that sat at the bottom of the mug, but Ryan was still nervously sipping away at it. He felt like he should've been closer to Ray at this time, playing with his fingers and kissing his nose and snuggling him to death or perhaps more, but this wasn't a short story with the rushed romance of flawless protagonists with some minuscule issue thrown in to shake it up. There was no issue. This felt slow, and he didn't think he'd ever mean I love you and kiss like the greats throughout spoken and written history. He couldn't explain it, he just didn't want him to leave, and the pounding in his ears ever yelled at him that he should just shoo him off and be happy and alone again, where it was safe. 

Ray was nodding his head to some silent beat in his head, and Ryan smiled and nudged him. The other flashed him a look of equal luster. He felt like he needed to say something to Ray, clarify his emotions that even he didn't know how to voice, but instead just placed his hand over the one on the younger's knee. The pattering of the rain on the roof overhead seemed to get heavier. 

"You can come back to visit me, if you want."

The lad ran his free hand through his wavy hair, and he shrugged sleepily. 

"Okay," he slipped his glasses off his face, setting it on the ground beside him, "I'm tired. I think I want to sleep. Can you get me a pillow or something?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, you fall asleep on this floor you're going to destroy that back of yours. Come on, let me carry you off to bed."

"I can walk there, the couch is like two feet away."

"Nah, come on. We can share my bed, or you can use it, rather."

"It's cold. Sharing sounds fine."

Ryan stretched as he stood up, throwing a handful of ash from the bucket into the fire, then picked up the practical man child waiting for him. He barely escaped stepping on his glasses as he left the room.

...

Ray's eyes fluttered open to the sound of the curtains flitting to the breeze coming from the open window. His hands lazily unwound themselves from the person in front of him and up to his eyes, rubbing the sleep away before he tried to move. He stopped, squinting in confusion as he tried to process his surroundings. He cursed, pushing at the thing in front of him that was resting upon his legs, and cursed as he became acutely aware of the pressure on his ankle. He seethed through his teeth, shoving harder on the object until it fell right off the bed with a surprised noise. He sat up and held onto his calf, looking at it before he realized what is exactly happened and looked down at Ryan with a crooked smile. 

"Oh, good morning! You, uh, wouldn't wake up."

The gent laughed, pulling his hair out of it's ponytail and running his fingers through the dent that it left. "So you shove me off the bed?"

"You were laying on me!"

"Sorry," he shrugged, pushing off the floor and looking around nervously. "So, you should probably get all your stuff together while I make us breakfast, and then we'll head out."

Ray glanced around the room, giving him a nod and watching as he left. It felt like he'd been here for weeks, yet at the same time like he was a hobbly old man sitting on his death bed wondering why time had to go at all. He hoisted himself so he was sitting off the side of the bed. His ankle didn't really hurt anymore, but he still didn't trust himself to go around running on it like a fool. He carefully unwrapped it to let it breathe, and set the bandage in his shorts pocket. Ray cautiously stood up, slowly applying and removing pressure before carefully walking out into the living room. He squinted at the ground to look for his glasses, and found them close to the fireplace where he'd left them before. After slipping them on and blinking as he adjusted, he picked up his backpack and set it on the couch. He filed in all of his clothes from the past day, save his shorts, and his 3DS set carefully on top. He quickly glanced up, leaning to make sure Ryan wasn't about to leave the kitchen, and quickly changed into them. He didn't bother to change his shirt, and instead simply buttoned it up part-ways. 

The brunette adjusted his glasses. He heard a soft hum coming from the other room, along with a soft sizzling noise. The lad popped his head into the kitchen, smiling when he caught eyes with the gent and mozied his way over. 

"Do you home cook food every day? I just eat like a can of spaghetti-o's every two hours until I pass out." 

Ryan gave him a look. "What type of pasta is a spaghetti oh?"

"Spaghetti."

"Of course."

Ryan flipped the omelette in the pan, shrugging. "Do you like peppers and onions?"

"As long as it's not mushrooms." 

Ray leaned on the counter next to him, resting his injured foot on the toe. Ryan ran a hand through the lad's hair before getting back to work. 

"So, how old are you again, like 50?" Ray grinned up at him. "Kind of need to know what I've gotten myself into."

"You haven't gotten yourself into anything! And I'm 34 years old."

"Ugh, you're practically my grandfather."

"Your grandfather was 9 years old when you were born? When would I have had your father?"

Ray shrugged and smiled.

...


	10. Prepare for Departure in 3, 2..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as short as, but a much better written version of my earlier filler chapter. Sorry if any of you were unlucky enough to see it previously, but as of now, it never existed and you are to ignore it for that is my decree.
> 
> If I wrote some GTA V au stuff after this, would you be interested in reading it? Probably some assorted stories and non-canon plots based off of Bilvy's Fake AH Crew stuff. Lots of angst and stuff, probably very few really nice stories like this, if any.
> 
> P.S. I'm not sorry for my run-on sentences and I never will be tbh.

Ryan neatly placed the fresh cut logs and lumber into the back of his truck, grinning when Ray tried his best to help, mainly because he looked like a darn fool. He shooed the kid away, telling him to pack some of the brown jars of alcohol into the holders for their trip, because it was homemade and his neighbor simply adored it, and watched him be off. By the time he was closing the back of the trunk, the kid was huffing his way outside, trying to hold four cases of it like a fool. He simply laughed and took them out of his hands with a big smile. 

"You are going to hurt yourself, Ray."

"Oh, bullshit. I'm made of concrete can't you tell? Here," Ray put his hands on both sides of Ryan's head, pulling up his messy hair into a low bun, tucking that into his black beanie, resting his hand on the older's cheeks as he admired his work. "You know, you should shave your face, Ryan. You're really scruffy."

Ryan gave him a lazy smile. "Why would I do that? Keeps me warm."

"You look like a big teddy bear hobo!"

He shot Ray a confused look, turning his head a little. "Are you going to let go of me, by the way?"

"Oh yeah! You really should comb that thing or something. It's going in ever direction."

"Who'm I dressing up for, exactly?"

"You don't have to dress up for anyone!"

"How do you like it?"

"Oh you know me, city boy who's totally a sucker for big men with muttonchops."

"Ehhh, that sounds really creepy. And I don't have muttonchops!"

"Barely."

...

After having stored everything inside of the car, like his backpack and the drinks, along with the cane just in case, Ray and Ryan were on their way down the barely-there path left by Ryan from countless times of following it. Ray didn't really know what to say to him. It didn't really feel like he was leaving. It didn't feel like this could be the last time he'd ever talked to Ryan. Especially looking over at the man, so focused in his travel and smooth, it seemed like this was just a Sunday drive, no place to be but tons of places to go, as long as you guys find your way back before dinner. It was comfortable, and the lad turned in his seat to face him.

"Rye Bread?"

"What?"

"How much longer until we g-"

"Did you just call me 'Rye Bread'?"

"Yeah, how much longer until we get there."

"Why the hell would you call me Rye Bread?"

"Because your name is Ryan! How much longer until we get there?"

"Like fifteen minutes, G-Ray-pe."

Ray glared over at him incredulously and scoffed. "Okay, that one is just sad."

"You just called me Rye-Bread and Graype is sad?"

He huffed as he tried to hold in his laughter. "I think so."

"Bah, whatever. You're a rascal, you know that?"

"I know."

Ryan looked over at him, and he leaned over, smiling right into his face. 

"You need to shave your face, Ray. Looking like a real hobo, yourself."

"I call bullshit! I probably look rugged as hell!"

"For someone with beard that reaches their neck, I suppose."

"Shut the fuck up it does not!" Ray quickly grabbed at his face, and gave Ryan a look of disgust when he noticed he'd barely had more than stubble. The other just gave him a cheeky grin.

"We're here, by the way," he said, giving the younger a smug look, and Ray's head turned away from Ryan for possibly the first time that drive.

The place was absolutely beautiful, and Ray was in love. He smiled back at Ryan like a kid would when entering a candy store. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?"

"This place is fucking awesome!"

 

...


	11. ..1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o tell me what you think.

Ryan gave the kid a confused stare. He went from acting like a fuckin' smitten teenager to a tiny pup. He hopped out of the car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he went from oddity to oddity in Mrs. Ramsey's yard. He sighed, picking up the drinks for himself and jogging to keep up. 

"Hey, slow down! You'll have plenty of time to see this today, I promise."

Ray's thumbs were wrapped around the straps of his pack, and he looked around with the biggest smile. Ryan supposed he could see why, maybe this place was a bit overwhelming for newcomers. There were glass bottles of soda hanging from shady trees with broken bits of cds winding up their trunks, totems surrounded by tiny white pebbles and flower bushes, benches that seemed to grow from the ground, odds and ends used in every fashion possible, even the walkway they were standing on was adorned with beer caps in lieu of those tiny pebbles they like to stuff into cement. So, when he looked at the lad with excitement bouncing off of him as he turned to give him a grin, he couldn't help but smile back. He felt himself get flooded with warmth again, and then anxious.

Because yeah, he really liked him.

Ray waited for him at the end of the path, radiating happiness like one of those fucking emojis that the characters in that game gave off. He felt about ready to just fucking turn right around and go home because uh fuck that who said that was an okay thing. 

"Mrs. Ramsey? Are you around?"

Griffon stuck her head out from around the corner and laughed, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked over. "Hey, Ryan! Who's this kid? Is he lost or something?"

"Yeah, he fell into my care a few days after our last visit, and I figure it's probably about time he has to leave."

"I'm Ray," he stuck out his hand, shaking Griffon's enthusiastically when she gave him the chance. She shot Ryan a knowing grin.

"This bundle of joy has been at your cabin? What a change that must have been. Hello, dear."

"I really like this house of yours," Ray spoke before Ryan could respond, and she nodded back at him.

"You do? Thank you very much. I did most of it myself, with only a little help from the big guy over there. He's a pretty handy carver at times. 

"Yeah, I saw some of his furniture. He seems pretty great."

"Mhm, he's really studly, that one."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Ryan laughed, putting the booze into her hand and waiting for her to set them down on the railing.

"How's the husband?"

Mrs. Ramsey beamed. "Oh he's fine, he's up at the day house this week with the dog. He managed to get himself sick and so I left Edgar there to take care of him while I tended to you and all."

He smiled, trying not to watch Ray as he wandered around the yard.

"What did you bring me this time, Ryan, anything good?"

"Actually..."

...

 

They stayed at Griffon's house well into the evening. She had informed Ray that she was the link between the world and Mr. Lost Cause, and she put money into his savings and brought anything he'd written he needed to him and sent the lumber she didn't use for her art to people for him, and basically managed everything so he just wouldn't have to leave. In private she'd told him it was because she just found him so amiable, and was honestly scared of how he would react if thrust violently into the world. He was really simple, and that's how he liked it. Sure, he'd left before, but... Then, she'd asked all about his life and days with him and how things had gone, and smiled at every word he said.She was nice and sweet, like sun tea, and Ray liked it. She was sure like a comforting mother, if nothing else.

They'd sat and drank for a long time, Ray with juice out of choice, her with juice due to the fact she'd need to drive, and Ryan with liquor, though Ray didn't really know why. By the end of the evening, when it was rounding a bit later than excuses could be made for, Griffon tidied away all of the goods that the gent had brought her, either tucked away into the tiny cottage or the back of her truck, and insisted Ryan off, that she had a family to attend to.

It was probably the quickest and most unsatisfying day Ray had spent with Ryan yet, in hindsight. Everything was pushed too quickly and uncomfortable. Despite the fact she was a pleasure to be with and simply a divine person, Ray began to loathe Griffon's presence in comparison to Ryan. It just seemed like he had gotten such earthy, real emotion from Ryan that you just can't get from someone who doesn't sit alone all day with years of thinking up the most beautiful words, and he couldn't imagine going back to the city with ten thousand people who didn't have a thoughtful pause before they spoke or try to roll up their sleeves when they were already up or take the time to cook breakfast each morning. And as much as he hated to realize it, he wouldn't last here with Ryan. He wouldn't be happy here day after day and night after night because he knew just his presence alone would ruin everything he loved about Ryan, and he realized this all at the worst possible time.

"Ray?" Ryan waved his hand in front of Ray's face with concern. "You leave me early?"

"What?"

"I said are you coming back, you fool. I wasn't lying the other day when I said I liked you."

"Oh, uh. I don't know. I'd like to, but work and stuff."

Ryan raised a brow, "Didn't you say the other night you'd gotten laid off?"

"I need to find a job, Ryan."

"Oh."

"Oh," he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you going to try?"

Ray smiled, wrapping him into a big hug. "Of course I'm going to try! You're the best person I've ever met! You're like really chill and don't mind if I shove you off of beds or steal you clothes or make fun of you and shit. Where else am I gonna' find someone like you?"

The older man gave him a tired grin, and a squeeze. "Sounds good to me. You were great company."

"Ryan?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Are there any myths about something like this? People coming back?"

"Like this? I don't know."

"You're really great, Ryan."

"I know, now come on. Time to let go now, you're going to get sweaty if you don't."

Ray laughed, smiling up at Ryan with as much as he could muster. "I'll see you again."

"See you again."

Griffon breezed by them and hopped into her pick-up, and Ray waved as he followed suit. Ryan just stood there, with his hands in his pockets, as he threw his bag into the back seat, then closed the door. It seemed then, like Ryan had begun to realize how cold it was getting outside, for he hurried out of sight.


	12. There's Bound to be a Morning After

And for Ryan, waking up in the front seat of his truck, still parked at Griffon's house at what he assumed to be right before the sun began to rise, everything felt dreadful. His bones ached as he sat up, and felt what he assumed to be a hangover or a headache, something he couldn't really differentiate because he hadn't had either in a really long time. He'd decided it'd be best not to kill himself or any animals for attempting to drive back to his house tipsy and in the dark, coupled by the fact he just felt out of place. It wasn't as though he felt he didn't belong, for everything around him was chanting to him this is how he'd always fit, how he'd always felt, and that it was right. Yet somehow, he felt like a puzzle piece that had been put in backwards. Everything around him soothed him into relaxing, forgetting worries, forgoing cares, but.. He felt really anxious for the first time in a while. In fact, the last time he felt this way was indeed the last time he wasn't sure if someone he cared about was going to come back. Hell, the worst happened there and he felt better, so he decided it was best to ignore it. 

He drove home in silence. For a few moments he thought about yesterday on the drive there when he'd happened to catch a glimpse of Ray in his side mirror, due to how skewed out of place it was from some accident that the car had endured long before it was in his possession. He remembered thinking about the little "Objects in mirror.." thing at the bottom like it was something really deep before he realized that was actually really fucking stupid. Besides, by that time Ray had started talking anyway.

He had spent that day getting back to work. After staring at his calender for a good ten minutes, tearing off all of the forgotten pages and staring at the schedule he had tacked up for the day that Ray had arrived. It was probably time to finish that, huh? 

He felt a lot better after he'd finished his work. It was stupid to feel bad anyway. Ray promised to come back so he would, because he liked him, like he said. He wasn't sure how often people liked each other in the real world, but he was pretty sure it wasn't just thrown around. He was pretty sure he couldn't be thrown about, anyway. The gent decided to treat himself that night, just to a little relaxation after dinner instead of the sanding he had to do. Ryan sat himself out in the field, feet propped on the chair he'd intending to recline on with his back in the grass, looking up at the stars. He didn't feel bad at all, he thought as he took another sip from his bottle.

At least not for now.

...

Michael slung his arm over Ray's shoulder, the latter grinning like a dork.

"You see, buddy. That was a fucking golden opportunity! I'm telling you. You could have been fuckin' ass deep. In love, I mean. None of that sexual shit."

"You ever fall in love in three days?"

"Well, not yet. Maybe not ever. It doesn't mean it's impossible though."

"I know I'm not in love with him."

"Then why do you want to find time to go back? You'd go into the fuckin' dead zone of all electronics for a friend? You wouldn't even give up your DS for two hours if it would save my life. I'm sorry, I'm not buying it."

"I just don't think it's love, Michael."

"Then what is it?"

"Affection, in a totally platonic 'I want to get lost in your eyes and kiss you for a while, if you're into that' kind of way. I just want to be there for him. I want him to be there for me, yeah?"

"I guess so. I've never really felt like that."

"Maybe it's not exactly platonic, but.. I don't know. I'm not sure. I haven't really felt this way either."

"I honestly don't know if you should go back, though."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know."

Ray smiled at the lad with his silly auburn tinted curls. "I think you're being too cautious with me. I like him a lot. He actually has things to talk about, you know? And he doesn't ask you uncomfortable or irrelevant questions and he has no care about the news or television shows I hate or anything. I love it."

"But not him."

"I don't know if I could like this!"

"Ray, chill. It's totally cool. Just make sure you tell me when you see him and shit, who knows. He could still probably be an axe murder."

"I highly doubt that!

Michael shrugged, giving his friend the most ridiculous of looks before standing up. "Wanna come along for drinks with me and my loves, or are you just gonna stay here. We aren't getting drunk, just a bit of drinks and maybe a little bar chatting. We're going to the place with that waitress."

"Nah, I'm fine. I think I just want to get some rest. I didn't really sleep a lot while I was there."

"And you're sure you didn't have lots of sex?"

"Positive."

"Alright, whatever you say, pal. See you tomorrow, first thing. I'll come by around 8."

"See you."

"Love you, Ray," Michael said, in his best sitcom father voice.

"Love you too, Dad!" he hollered back.

...


	13. 3 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter hype! I hope I won't lose all of you guys for my later stories! You're rad as hell and really great!
> 
> EDIT: For a very brief period of time this chapter was just one sentence and it's bc I copied the wrong thing and I'm really sorry to all of u who had to see the joke about bein a dick joke to god i really am.

3 months later..

Ryan had spent the last few days daydreaming. For the first time since he could remember, he felt sick. It was pretty bad, and he didn't really feel like doing much of anything. In fact, if he could remember correctly, he missed his visit yesterday. He was wrapped up in all the blankets he could find, face down on the mattress, because honestly he wasn't quite sure where his pillow ended up. Ryan kept trying to analyze how he felt on a day-to-day. A lot of times he'd think he was happy but in comparison to others.. they reeked. How's his little character doing anyway? Does Booker miss him or something? Can characters miss you in that game? Has Ray actually gotten up that never-ending staircase yet? Does Ray miss him or something? Do people miss you with all those distractions in the city? If so, where'd he gone? He knew he could come back any time.

He shrugged it off. Ray wasn't the most important thing in his life and he'd just have to realize that. Today is important. How you live is important, and in his life, Ray should have only been important for a few days. But just like every other person who'd come and go in his life, no matter how many years prior, they still mattered. They mattered and were important parts of him and he didn't understand why because no one ever told him and none of his myths or stories ever said it unless it was from the foolish person's point of view. He didn't own any books about needing, he didn't know any songs about adoration, he'd never read any poems. He only had his feelings and the inability to look at them from any other perspective.

The gent wasn't aware that he'd fallen asleep.

Everything felt like the inhalation of cigar smoke on a cold night. He and Ray were laying in bed, yet looking up at the stars above them. The younger had his arms around his waist, save for the occasional time Ryan would aim his and so he could see exactly what he should be looking for. They spoke, but there was no dialogue. It was just him and Ray, not even in bed anymore just fixated in the universe without another person or a single care. And it wasn't because they loved each other like newlyweds or his mother and father, but because they had that sincere kind of love that doesn't fade away because it's not the epitome of feeling. They loved each other like you love your best friend, times 1,000. Like all those people who silently stayed together for all the years they had to offer because they needed each other, they liked each other, and for Ryan that's all he wanted. That's all he needed. That was perfect. 

He awoke to a sound he didn't recognize, and sprung up from the bed, looking around. Ryan stood up, peeling the blankets off of him and walked into the den. The noise dinged again, and his eyes shot at the door. Was that his fucking doorbell? He was at the door in two seconds flat, and threw it open, which practically sent him flying towards the person outside.

...

Ray waited in line inside of the pizza place, with Gavin and Michael right by his side. Gavin was chatting on about nonsense he didn't care about at the moment, and Michael was tapping his foot as he tried to listen. When he got up to the front of the line, he'd simply grabbed the items he'd called ahead for, paid, and left, with the two idiots trailing behind him. 

"Alright, so where exactly it this place, anyway?" Michael asked as he slipped into the passenger seat, despite the fact it was his own vehicle. 

"She gave me directions. I'm going to drop you guys off first though. "

"You shouldn't be driving without a licensed driver in the car, you know."

"Yeah, but this is important, Michael!"

"I know. You've been talking about this shithead forever. Don't get pulled over, or I swear to god."

"Wah, wah, wah. I won't. Come on."

Ray dropped off the two lugs at their apartment, with Gavin blowing him fake kisses and Michael pushing him along.

Then, he set off. He felt a bit bad about waiting this long to visit him, but sometimes life was inescapable, you know? He had obligations, and they needed to be tended to. He's lucky that the Jones's loaned him some money to pay his rent those first two months. Now, he had a job again, a haircut, and even a new pair of glasses. (Along with some readers in his pocket, since Ryan didn't seem to be able to see the words on his DS screen very well). Everything was taken care of, and he could actually see that dumb little oaf who lives in the woods like fuckin' Sasquatch.


	14. In Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.
> 
> I'm ohmogard on Tumblr, and I plan to write many more stories after this! I thank you all so much for bearing with me and reading this, it really made me feel better on a lot of days. See you next time! <3

Ryan tried his best to stand up straight, narrowing his eyes at Ray outside, then leaning against the door frame. "So, uh, who are you?"

Ray made a sad little shout. "Oh, Ryan, that is not even funny! I brought you a special delivery!"

"What is that, pizza?"

"Yeah, and I brought it just for you!"

"Well, do I get it free? I mean it's been three months and I haven't gotten delivery since I was yay high but I'm pretty sure you get like a half hour. Max."

The younger scoffed. "As long as you give me a tip, I don't care. Can I come in?"

He smiled, nodding his head and opening the door. "Yeah, come on in."

The lad beamed as he entered the familiar cabin, setting the food and little bag full of two-liters down on the table. "I hope you like pepperoni and extra sauce."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"So, did you miss me? I missed you, you big old buddy-o."

Ryan shrugged, but grinned nonetheless. Ray smiled at him for a second, furrowed his brows, and wiped the hair out of Ryan's face. 

"Are you alright, Rye? You look a bit red and your head is hot."

"I'm a tiny bit feverish, but I don't think it's very serious."

"Hmm.. Come on, the pizza is going to get cold."

They sat down at the table, for once, and chatted. Ryan declined the soda and instead opted for water, but they both had a lot of fun devouring the pizza and trying to figure out who'd had more and who got the last slice because neither of them could remember. Ryan let him have it. Ray told him all about how he'd been while he was gone, his new job, and Ryan told him about the new constellations that were visible for this season. Even Ray's was now visible in the night sky! The lad made sure they'd reserved time to sit out later and observe the stars. Then, he rifled through his bag.

"That reminds me!" He pulled out a large, blocky blue thing from his bag, and held it out to Ryan with satisfaction. "This is my old DS. It's the original DS. It's yours now. So you can play games and stuff, I also got you your own Animal Crossing game so you can have your own town and everything! If you really want, you can switch your character over to that town and everything."

"Oh, thanks!"

"And, I got you a few other games.. and these! They're reading glasses. We'll need to get you a prescription at some point, because I know you can't see. You aren't fooling anyone with all of your squinting."

"Oh," he blushed a little, examining them in his hands, "thanks."

"And I brought myself, which is the best gift."

"I agree."

Ray grinned toothily, like a child in their first school photo. "How have you been, Ryan?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I haven't really done much of anything. I kind of relied on all my back up material instead of actually going out for the past few weeks. I thought about you a bit, and now you're back."

"Heh, really?"

"Really really."

"Do you still like me?"

He nodded.

"I still like you too."

...

"Will you stop putting pitfall seeds in front of me?"

"Maybe."

"How did you get so many, Jesus Ryan!"

Ryan laughed, and Ray shoved his arm.

"I'm serious, quit it! Fine. I'll just stay put. I don't have to mo--- oh okay. Okay. You just shoved me in. Alright. This is fine. This is my life. I'm not getting out. This is the end. I will die here."

"Ray!"

"I have given up. I am resigned. Tonight I die. Woe is me."

"Ray."

"Hello darkness my old friend.."

"Ray.."

"I've come to talk with you again.."

"Ray please."

"I don't know any of the other words."

"Ray!"

"What?"

"Hi."

"Hi, Ryan."

He grinned, leaning forward to whisper something sarcastic and mean when Ray turned his head to face him, and their noses bumped from the lack of distance. 

"I- well- I can't whisper into your mouth, Ray," he flushed and turned his head.

"Sorry."

Ryan closed his DS, clearing his throat before looking back at Ray. "What now, buddy?"

"Let's go outside."

The spring felt much more agreeable than the winter had, and even the grass was taller, fluffier, and swayed with every gentle burst of wind. They carefully avoided all the wildflowers, walking down what was now pretty much a small path to their spot. Ryan helped him sit down, as he had the time before, and laid down next to him the same. Together, they stared on into oblivion and thought about how easily they could fall forever into the void, and it might not even matter. Ray grabbed Ryan's hand, like before, but for a different reason. It felt as though it were necessary. He couldn't leave him again. Their fingers intertwined and held fast together, and it was right. It wasn't right because of anything anyone had said or ever felt before in the entirety of existence; it was right because of who they were, individually, and how they felt.

Ryan pointed into the sky, and Ray leaned closer to him to look down his arm. "Virgo."

"It's really pretty."

"They always are."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise I'll come back as often as I can."

"How often is that?"

"Any day off, and you can visit me too, you know."

"That sounds nice."

"Ryan?"

"What?"

"I think I love you."

Ryan raised a brow, turning his head towards the other man, who's face was just as close as it was before. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He squeezed his hand a little tighter, and looked back into the sky. 

"Rye-Bread."

He turned back to him. "Graype."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course."

Ray moved slightly, turning over so he was resting on his elbow, hovering over Ryan. He carefully moved towards him, the older giving him a reassuring smile as their lips pressed together, gentle and nice. Neither of them made any move to go further, and just sat there, something that would have been awkward if it just didn't feel so perfect, and just right. There was no reason to go further. It was unnecessary. He could feel the affection coursing through his body and he didn't need to move or open his lips to do so. He just needed the gentleman beneath him.

The lad broke the kiss, instead resting his head on Ryan's chest and looking at what he could see through the tall grass. Fingers combed through his hair, then rested on the nape of his neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ray?"

He sighed, hoisting himself up so he could look Ryan in the eyes, let him know how earnest he was.

"Ryan, if there's one thing you've taught me, with all your myths and shit.. It's that if you get a guy who can play the strings like no tomorrow and is willing to go to the ends of the earth for you.. make sure he doesn't look back. And I intend to do that."

"That was a dreadful allusion."

"You're perfect. Now come on, get up. I want you to play me that song. The one you did on my first night. It's been stuck in my head ever since."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE OFFICIAL ENDING TO THE STORY. ALL CHAPTERS AFTER THIS WERE SIMPLY ADDED ON BECAUSE I HAD CUTE IDEAS AND NO SELF CONTROL.


	15. Movin' In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter because I just really am having a bit of really bad inspiration shortage in other fields BUT this one was goin' crazy in my head. This will be a two chapter bonus addition to the story that takes place 2 years after the last one. Basically, Ray's fixing to actually move in with Ryan and it just updates on their relationship. I dunno. Sorry if you feel I'm kicking a dead horse I just wrote this idly and figured I'd share.
> 
> P.S. You should totally check out my new story that I'm having trouble writing bc any ideas you could throw at me would 10/10 get it done in a timely manner!

"Ryan! I'm here!" Ray huffed, picking up the bags in the passenger seat and shimmying his way out of the car. He immediately bounced back and closed the car door with his rear, so he wouldn't drop all the groceries in his arms.

Ryan's head raised from where he was standing on the opposite side of the house. Did he just hear Ray? Was he back already? He didn't think it was time for him to be back yet. He nudged the piece of wood still set on his chopping station off, then perked up when he heard the distinct sound of a car door shutting. The gent grinned, setting down his axe and wiping his hands on his shirt, which he'd tied around his waist to keep it out of the way. He quickly hastened his step over to see the lad, arms open with a grin.

"Hello, beautiful. Missed me already?" 

"Yes, hello. You're really gross and sweaty. Mind taking a few of these bags?" Ray cracked a sly grin, leaning forward to pawn off a few of them.

"No problem."

He slipped a few of the items that looked like they were ready to pour out from the poor boy's arms into his own. Ray sighed with relief, thanking him as he led the way into the cabin, the corgi he had bought for Ryan a little under a year ago to keep him company on the days he wasn't there yipping and trailing him all the way to the kitchen counter. The younger, after unburdening himself, immediately turned to Ryan with a big smile. 

"Less than a week now!"

"I know, Ray."

"I can't wait. I mean, as you can tell, it's not one of my days to be here. I'm just really anxious."

"I know, Ray."

"I love you a lot, and I'm glad we're going to be so close."

Ryan laughed, setting down his own bags and grabbing both of his cheeks with a happy smile. The kid was so bright and happy, with his dumb hair now threatening to pass his ears due to how much it had grown out since June, even though he'd said he wouldn't be able to have his hair that long only two years before.

"I know, Ray. I got it."

The lad just smiled back up at him, holding onto both of his arms. 

"It just feels really nice! I'm really antsy I just can't stay still."

"Calm," he gave Ray's nose a tender kiss.

He scrunched up his face, but only leaned closer. "I brought groceries, and.. I figured I'd spend the night tonight?"

"Sounds good to me," Ryan shifted closer as well, hands wandering down to hold Ray's hips instead.

"Great."

Edgar III bumped himself into Ray's ankles, trying his best to attack the poor lad with all the love his little body could muster. Ray simply pulled out of Ryan's hands so he could crouch down and hug him, leaving the man hanging there like a fool.

"Hello, puppy!"

"And I'm forsaken for the dog again."

"He is really cute you need to shut up."

Ryan only shook his head, muttering at the dog under his breath, only to receive happy eyes and wagging tail right back.

...

Ray held his handiwork off to one side as he took another bite of his food, then went back to braiding Ryan's hair. He was sat on the floor in front of him, eyes closed, humming softly. A long time ago, he would have been fidgety and anxious to see what Ray was doing and what was done so far, but by now he was just enjoying the feeling of having his hair getting played with. No lies here, this might have been one of the nights he asked him specifically to play with his hair for a little bit. Maybe. Anyway, the book he had intended on reading while he was doing so, some graphic novel about sci-fi Ray had brought him last week, now laid open in his lap. 

"I'm almost done, you goon."

"Mmm."

"You know, I'm glad I didn't do the fish tail again. That looked a bit goofy on you last time."

"I didn't mind it."

"Heh, of course not. You're a goon, that's why."

"Maybe so."

The lad secured his hair with the hair band, giving Ryan's shoulders a good squeeze.

"There you go! All done."

"Thanks."

Ryan shuffled back, closer to the other and leaning against the couch with a sigh. He would honestly kill for this man. He would fight five hundred army's to keep Ray's dumb ass safe. There were no fucking limits to how much he cared for this idiot.

"Whoops. Got some condensation droplets on your face."

"Yeah, I felt them."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have put your face right in my lap."

"I never said I minded."

He heard a sigh, and opened his eyes to look up at him.

"You're really great, you know that, Ryan?"

"Not as great as you."

"Heh, sure. I'm pretty fucking rad."  
"Want to go outside and stargaze?"

"Nooooooo, not right now. Oh! But I would like to go out and play the guitar! I learned that song I've been practicing for like fucking ever down to a damn T! You should listen!"

"I'm game."


	16. Strands and Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a filthy fucking liar this fucking fic will never be fucking over im so fucking dredaful cant stop wont stop trsh for life ill stop writing when i stop having cute ideas that make me happy fuck you

Ray held his handiwork off to one side as he took another bite of his food, then went back to braiding Ryan's hair. He was sat on the floor in front of him, eyes closed, humming softly. A long time ago, he would have been fidgety and anxious to see what Ray was doing and what was done so far, but by now he was just enjoying the feeling of having his hair getting played with. No lies here, this might have been one of the nights he asked him specifically to play with his hair for a little bit. Maybe. Anyway, the book he had intended on reading while he was doing so, some graphic novel about sci-fi Ray had brought him last week, now laid open in his lap. 

"I'm almost done, you goon."

"Mmm."

"You know, I'm glad I didn't do the fish tail again. That looked a bit goofy on you last time."

"I didn't mind it."

"Heh, of course not. You're a goon, that's why."

"Maybe so."

The lad secured his hair with the hair band, giving Ryan's shoulders a good squeeze.

"There you go! All done."

"Thanks."

Ryan shuffled closer to the other and leaned against the couch with a sigh, turning so he could rest his head on Ray's lap. He would honestly kill for this man. He would fight five hundred army's to keep Ray's dumb ass safe. There were no fucking limits to how much he cared for this idiot. 

The man sitting above him finished off his food, taking a swig of his soda, causing the water gathering on the side to fall right on him.

"Whoops. Got some condensation droplets on your face."

"Yeah, I felt them."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have put your face right in my lap!" the lad laughed, setting the drink down next to him.

"I never said I minded."

He heard a sigh, and opened his eyes to look up at him. The boy's messy hair was tucked behind his ears, and his glasses looked like they were right about to fall off his nose. Ryan raised a few fingers as a sort of hello, and he got a sweet smile in return.

"You're really great, you know that, Ryan?"

"Not as great as you."

"Heh, sure. I'm pretty fucking rad."

"Mmm," he sat up straighter, arms on both sides of Ray's knees so he could look him in the eyes.

"Mm," the brunette leaned forward, giving Ryan a nice, rich kiss.

They stayed together for several minutes, playing absently with eachother's lips and tongues and chins and anything they could. It was beautifully pleasant, and it left a sweet taste in their mouths. Finally, Ray sat up and stretched, laughing softly at how Ryan tried to follow him, now sitting high on his knees in front of him.

"Can I help you, Ryan?"

Ry huffed, fumbling awkwardly until he managed to get his legs up onto the couch in between Ray's, arms wrapping tightly around his middle. He gave him a hard kiss this time, and the lad gladly accepted it. The younger pulled away again, smiling as he huffed in a breath.

"You're too good to me."

"No, I think I'm just the right amount of good."

"Heh," he let his arm's fall off of Ryan's shoulders, so they were resting over the other's, who was still holding him fast.

"I'm so glad I'm going to be staying here."

"Me too."

"I'll get to see your face a lot more often."

"Yeah, I'm surprised we even waited this long."

Ray pressed his face into Ryan's shoulder, giving it a sort of kiss.

"I want to be with you forever, Rye."

"I want to be with you too, hun."

"Good, otherwise this would be awkward as hell," he laughed to himself. Ryan only squeezed him tighter.

"We should probably go outside and pick more wildflowers for the vase," he said absently, because it happened to catch his eye.

"Nooooooo, not right now. Oh! But I would like to go out and play the guitar! I learned that song I've been practicing for like fucking ever down to a damn T! You should listen!"

"I'm game."

...

Ryan's face was nestled into his boy's neck as he strummed playfully at the strings. Ray shifted and laughed, pausing to scoot back.

"It's hard to hold this thing properly when I'm on your lap."

"Looks like you just have to try harder."

"Pssh."

The lad on top of him sighed, sitting up straighter so Ryan could no longer access his neck or shoulders, and the latter clicked his tongue in distaste. 

"Oh hush, I'm going to play now."

"Alright, alright. Go on, I'm listening."

"Nooo--" Ray moved, sitting on the seat opposite of him on the porch, thrumming his fingers on the side of his instrument-- something he had Ryan whip up for him the first birthday they'd spent together-- and smiled, "Now you're going to listen. Okay."

The gent raised a brow and shook his head. "I'm all ears."

"Alright," Ray cleared his throat, sitting up and trying to play the first few chords and stopping. "You ready?"

"I'm ready! Come on, Ray."

"Okay."

Ray paused for a second, before carefully playing a rather simple tune. Ryan loved it nonetheless, it was rather sweet to see him finally be able to play something. For years, he had never really gotten anything done with that old hunk until recently. When he was finished, he sighed happily and clapped for himself.

"And done!"

"Very good, Junior."

"You're damn right it was! I tried really hard for that!"

He rolled his eyes, giving the lad a ridiculous look.

"What was that anyway? I've never heard it before."

"Wonderwall."


	17. Little Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope this brings a smile to your face, if anything.

The brunette stirred from his sleep to find Ryan climbing in bed next to him. He shook his head and let out a deep breath, causing the other to look over at him apologetically. 

"Sorry."

"S'no issue. Where've you been?" 

"Just getting some stuff done."

"Is that why your DS is tucked inside that pathetic back pocket of yours?"

"Mm."

"Heh," Ray stretched as he sat up, shaking his head as Ryan put the device on the bedside table and laid down beside him.

"I don't have regrets," Ryan tucked his arms under his head with a grin.

"I bet not," he looked over him, "I like these shorts on you."

"Thanks. It's kind of hot tonight."

"So you're mirroring it?"

"Pssh, hardly. My legs look all fucked up, wouldn't say it's much of a blessing to show 'em off."

"Oh, no way. You look fine."

"Mmm, scarred up and shit."

"Yeah, but," Ray shifted down, running his fingers over the scars Ryan had already had when he met him, little marks here and there along with that big, all the way round his leg, blotch of bumpy discolored skin from that bear trap thing. Then, he drifted over the one's he'd actually seen him get. More scratches, one from his axe when he and Ray had gotten a bit too pushy with the kisses by the stump out front, and that was pretty much it. "They give you character. They're really pretty, too."

"Are they?"

"Yeah. I love 'em."

"Heh, sure."

"I do! See, I'll.." he huffed out a laugh, one that Ryan soon joined him on. "I'll give them kisses, here." Ray made exaggerated kissy noises as he did, and the gent curled up with laughter.

"Cut that out!"

'Nope. I can't be stopped. I'll kiss every last one up to your face. I'm insatiable. I'm a force to be reckoned with."

He hopped up, both hands on Ryan's chest as he kissed all over his cheek. 

"I love you, Ryan. Every inch."

"Jesus, Ray. I love you, too. Calm down."

They met in an almost brush of a kiss, hovering a few centimeters apart for what seemed to be a long time. Ray closed his eyes, and they were very gentle in closing the distance between them, mouths not actually meeting in favor of Ray tilting his head to the side to actually lay down comfortably on top of him. The gent's hands settled comfortably on his hips, and he blew lightly on the lad's ear.

"I'm really glad I met you, Ryan."

"I'm glad I met you, Ray."

"I don't want to go to sleep."

"You have to."

"What if I don't dream of you and I miss you until I wake up?"

"What?"

He laughed nervously. "I don't want to be without you for a second."

"You're without me all the time."

"I want to change that."

"Ray."

He shifted to tangle their legs together, turning his head so he could kiss lazily at Ryan's neck.

"I hate to break it to you, Junior, but you're going to be seeing me for a long time. I promise you'll get sick of me."

"Ha! I don't think so."

"Well."

"Can we go take out Edgar Jr. for a walk or something? Maybe go get something to eat? I don't think I'm ready for bed yet."

"Of course."

...

Ray circled the edge of Ryan's jaw with his thumb, the older leaning into the touch with a soft sigh. They were standing a little out of the way behind the lumberjack's cabin, ignoring the hustle and bustle that was taking place out front. Ryan just needed a few moments away from everyone, it was nothing big. He just had felt a little overstimulated by the amount of people, and Ray didn't mind ducking back here for a little bit to help him. After a little while, he leaned away from the lads touch in favor of sitting on the stack of wood behind him. The gent breathed in the cool morning air with ease, hands going up to pull back down the beanie that he felt start to slip and simply staying there for a while. He smiled when he caught eyes with Ray, who gave him a particularly goofy face with crossed eyes and puffed out cheeks. 

"Mmm, remind me why I agreed to this?"

"Come on! It's just breakfast! Just so that we can get everyone who's going to help tomorrow and visit me and stuff properly re-acquainted to you in one big setting so it doesn't have to drag out. Besides, they're going to help me move in, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Ray smiled as he heard someone from out front shout, "Go get 'em boy! Where they at, Edgar? Huh? Huh boy? Where are they at? Come on, don't just hop in place!"

"Come on, you big lug. We're needed out front."

Rye hummed, stepping forward and leaning against him with all of his weight until the lad cursed and tried to shove him off.

"Heh-- Stop it! I'm serious, come on!"

"I'm melting, Ray."

"You are not! Ryan--"

"Mellllting."

"Shut up! We have to.."

Ryan put all of his weight onto Ray. The younger had to put all his effort into keeping up.

"Melting."

"You asshole."

"Maybe... you should give me some kisses. Solidify me and stuff."

"Give you a boner?"

"Wh-- No, fuck you I didn't mean that."

Ray scoffed, putting his hand up to his forehead like an offended movie heroine. "Mr. Haywood! Here? Now? What if the others might see? I-- no. Let them see! Our love is unbounding and--"

Ryan was already 100% done and halfway to the front of the house, Ray running behind him and laughing out apologies with absolutely no remorse behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions or anything you have to say for this story in the comments,
> 
> and check out my Death AU fic here!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3199085/chapters/6956687
> 
> and hit me up for any NEW fic suggestions or requests on my tumblr!: http://ohmogard.tumblr.com/


	18. Side Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side drabble requested by http://robotumbrellafish.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to send me requests via my tumblr! http://ohmogard.tumblr.com/  
> I'll update this for real within the weekend! Maybe..

Ray looked longingly over at the axe and block that sat in the middle of Ryan's garden. Rye had a bit of a headache, so he wouldn't get any work done today.. maybe he could try? He kind of wanted to.. I mean, it wasn't that difficult, right? People did it in movies all the time and a lot of them were weak actors. Plus, he'd gotten stronger with Ryan goading him to exercise, especially building up muscles in his arms. Besides, he could get a lot of work done, and maybe a few extra kisses and some favors from his gent. Yeah, it seemed like a pretty fucking solid idea. The lad raised his head off of his palm, where it had been for the past 20 minutes or so as he debated this ordeal -- long enough to leave an imprint of his sleeve on his cheek, and stood up with strong resolve. Hell yeah, he would get this shit done. It was going to be his bitch.

The brunette hopped on over to the chopping block, quickly checking to make sure Ryan wasn't about to leave the house and see him on the off chance he did make an ass out of himself, and hoisted up the axe. He was delighted to find that it wasn't as heavy as it used to be, too. This would be a piece of cake! He steadied himself, trying to apply a bit of the knowledge Ryan had given him about actually cutting down a tree, even if this was -- admittedly -- different, as well as trying to mimic how he had watched the other man do it for countless hours from the porch a little ways away. Of course, in his confidence he had forgotten to actually get himself a log to split, but that was only a four second walk of shame and readjustment. Alright. Now, time to begin. Easy now, steady does it. Firm grip. Own this shit.

Ray lifted the axe up and behind his head with sheer concentration, not realizing how lucky he was he didn't just puncture the back of his skull like the idiot he was being (and the fact he probably would've had it coming, for how often Ryan told him not to do that when he played with it). Grace. Agility. Use your muscles; be strong. Quickly, as if afraid if he went a fraction too slow he would somehow fail, he swung down at his target. Now, to be fair and look at this objectively, for Ray's sake of course.. He did succeed in using his strength to cut the block (not really) down the middle. However, he seemed to forget Newton's Laws of Motion. With his strength, after having split the wood rather well for a first timer, and having lodged the axe far enough into the block to get stuck, his arms swung right back up. Clasped together like a giant's fist, his arms socked him a new one right in the mouth, and he jumped backwards and yelped in shock.

He stared at his hands like they were covered in the blood of a hundred children. This was betrayal to the highest degree. This was-- oh shit yeah he woke Ryan up. Yeah, no way in hell he's going to see him with his swelled up lip like it was. Quickly now, run to the bathroom and just wait 'till it goes down, you fucking fool.

Ray hauled ass inside, unintentionally being a little too loud with the bathroom door as he locked himself in. He heard Ryan say his name again.

"Ray? Are you alright what the hell was that?"

"Nothing!" Ray huffed, hoping he would leave him alone as he turned to examine himself in the mirror. Jesus Christ, less effort into it the next time he does that, fuck. He split his lip open pretty bad and it was bleeding.

"You shouted then ran into the bathroom, what do you mean nothing?" Ryan's voice was suddenly right outside the door, "You woke me up."

"Sorry I-- Just got the shits.. or something."

He heard a laugh. "You what? What do you mean or something? You're not like being held captive in there or anything?"

Ray shook his head, before realizing Ryan couldn't see him. "No, I'm fine."  
He waited a little while, then pressed a wet bit of tissue to his lip with a hiss.

"I heard that."

He jumped, glaring at the door. "I'm fine! Go back to bed, you jerk. I'll join you in a little bit!"

"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing!"

"Ray, come on."

He groaned, wishing Ryan would stop already. This was already really embarrassing, he could stop asking questions at any time.

"Please?"

"You aren't like.. hurting yourself, right?"

"Jesus no! Well, I kind of did."

"What?"

"Not on purpose!"

"Ray, open the door. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine-- I just, it's really dumb please.."

"Open the door."

"I-- okay."

Ray pressed the tissue paper firmer against his lip, not being able to help the depressed look of self pity and embarrassed blush that came across his face as he opened the door. Ryan had his arms crossed, his look of stern almost-irritation fading into a softer one as he put his arms down.

"Oh, Junior."

"I told you it was nothing."

"Move your hand," he brushed Ray's fingers away from his lip, "What did you do to get this?"

"It was nothing."

"Did someone punch the shit out of you or somethin'?"

"Not exactly I-- ow careful," he scowled as Ryan ran his thumb over the cut.

"Hmm?" Ryan turned, plucking a bottle out of his medicine cabinet along with a hand towel from the shelf beside it.

"I tried cutting some wood for you so you would still be ahead and--"

"Oh Jesus, did the axe do that? You might need stitches if--"

"And I ended up accidentally punching myself in the face."

Ryan gave him a perplexed look, before laughing.

"Oh, Ray! Oh for God's sake you.." Ryan put down his items, grabbing both of the younger's cheeks and just shaking his head, utterly unable to express the sudden surge of affection that shot through him. "You are so great, holy shit."

"Really? 'Cause it seemed I kind of sucked ass. This really hurts, too."

"Here, let me get it all fixed up."

Ryan opened the bottle, putting a minuscule amount onto the towel and carefully dabbing it on Ray's busted lip, regardless of his sneers and disgusted face. The gent gave the other a warm smile, setting the object back down.

"Well, I can't put a band-aid on that, now can I?"

"Not really. I'll probably split it back open a hundred fucking times. That'll be fun."

"Here, let me give you something else. Makes it heal faster."

"Oh cool, what's that?"

"Little tiny get better kisses."

"Wh- ha. Yeah, sounds nice."

Ray smiled as the older man tenderly placed kisses on his mouth and even his face. He wasn't going to lie, it did sort of feel a little bit better already.


	19. Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare to suffer through me shakily trying to re-get the hang of writing after taking a one month hiatus!

The diner bustled with their energy. Ryan quietly ate his food while everyone around him chattered on and on, simultaneously shoving each other almost out of their seats and laughing a bit too loudly for their neighbors. The gent ignored them, but felt the slightest twinge bad about it; he has, after all, known them long enough he supposed they could be called his friends --- even if he didn't know much about them, personally. I mean, when you don't talk to anyone, anyone you meet could be considered a friend. Honestly, he just didn't care enough to learn about them. He was incredibly content with who he talked to now, and Ryan didn't care for prolonged exposure to large amounts of people unlike some people he knew. Well, like Ray did.

He reached over his boyfriend to snatch a piece of toast off his place, and Ray only gave him a quick glance as Ryan dipped it in his yolks before he looked back to the loud conversation. The blonder finally decided to lean forward and pay a little bit of attention. It couldn't hurt.

"Michael! What are you doing MichAEL NO IT WAS A JOKE MICHAEL DO NOT PUT THAT THING IN YOUR MOUTH--"

"PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH MICHAEL."

"I'M GOING TO BLOODY BE SICK JESUS CHRIST."

"FUCKING CHEW IT FUCK BOY."

"Shut up, Ray! I'm Chewing!"

"SWALLOW IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

"GEOFF DO NOT ENCOURHHYURGH," Gavin covered his mouth and snapped his eyes shut at the same time, his head bobbing like a bird's as he tried to keep himself contained.

Michael, looking rather indifferent, was calmly eating a piece of raisin toast covered with strawberry syrup, butter, dipped in both orange juice and coffee. Everyone, with the exception of Gavin who had to finally run from the table to prevent the inevitable "spewing", was having a grand ole' time. Ryan looked back over at Ray, who was trying to hide his red, wheezing face in Rye's shoulder, before lifting it up to look over at Michael with a sort of sick pride. They were all gross, Jesus Christ.

"Oh Jesus Christ, that was funny," Geoff breathed, leaning back in his seat.

"It was fucking disgusting," Michael corrected, taking a big swig from his coke and making a face.

"I agree."

Ray sighed and shook his head as he picked up the check the waitress had left for them.

...

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?'

"It was dreadful."

"You are the biggest child! It was just brunch."

"Ohh, it was sooo bad. I'll need lots of time to recover. Fetch me my games."

"Ohh, you liar!' Ray laughed, his arms were wrapped loosely around Rye's head, and he leaned forward and booped their noses together.

"Nope. It was draining."

"I bet."

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment, before lightly pulling himself out of Ray's arms so he could sit down on the couch instead of just standing in front of it. 

"Well, I don't have anything to say to that."

"No?"

"No."

Ray rolled his eyes and grinned, sitting down right on Ryan's lap.

"Well, then maybe we shouldn't talk for a bit."

"You're killin' me."

"I don't care."

Ray gave him a very small kiss, very delicately on his lips, and smiled into it. He very sincerely adored him, and they both knew it. Even better, they both knew it was fine.

...

Ryan tried to catch his breath as he smiled down at Ray, the lad grinning lazily up at him. He slowly moved over and plopped himself down next to him, closing his eyes as they pressed the sides of their heads together affectionately.

"Ryan, you wear me out."

"I wear you out? You're kidding."

"You do."

"Mmm," Ryan shook his head, rolling his shoulders as he tried to get himself comfortable.

Ray eventually closed his eyes too, leaning more heavily on his boyfriend. "Tell me one of your stories.

"You've heard all of my stories."

"Mnh, retell me one of your stories then."

Ryan sighed, peeking an eye open so he could glare at him before settling comfortably in bed again.

"Got a favorite?"

"Yes."

"Icarus? Or Cupid? Which one?"

"Our story."

"That's stupid, Ray."

"I know."

He felt a few kisses being pressed against his face, and he scrunched it up in distaste.

"Tell me, though. We're going to be moving in together! What was I like?"

"I don't know, boring probably."

"Ryan, I'm serious."

The gent sighed, looking over at Ray. His hand found it's way to the younger's face, thumb gently resting on his cheek. The brunette leaned into the touch, giving him a small grin.

"You were like how this feels. This feeling was like the embodiment of you."

"Well, what does this feel like?"

He sighed louder, pinching his cheek and ignoring the unsatisfied groan he got from it.

"Nice, you dummy. Nice and perfect."

"Sounds like me alright. I'm fantastic."

"Or was that the other guy? The cute one with the huge ass?"

"What?"

"Nope that was definitely the other guy. The one I wish would've stayed with me. His name was Richard."

"No it wasn't, he didn't exist."

"Sure he did. He was tall, black, handsome, oh he was the sweetest, It was definitely him."

"You're like, totally attacking me rn, omg."

Ryan laughed, pulling Ray in for another kiss. "I was only kidding."

"I know."

"I adore you."

"I adore you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions or anything you have to say for this story in the comments,
> 
> and check out my Death AU fic here!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3199085/chapters/6956687
> 
> and hit me up for any NEW fic suggestions or requests on my tumblr!: http://ohmogard.tumblr.com/


	20. Nighty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally put this on the wrong fic (: im dead inside.
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, and that this is really short. Because this story is technically over and this is all bonus, I only update when I'm really sad and need these goofs. So, it's kind of good that I haven't updated! I'll probably make more than just a uh... 300 word little update within the next few days. Just wanted to blow off some emotions since it was 3 in the morning and it was bad.
> 
> By the way, have you seen my new fanfic?   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3588765

The room was dark, and it would've been quiet if not for the tons of disgusting hopping bugs outside trying to get it on with those creepy ass mating chirps. Ray scrunched his nose in distaste, squinting at the unilluminated clock on the wall (It was three in the AM) as he tried to reposition himself and lay back down on Ryan's chest. It wasn't really of much good, though, and he couldn't fall back asleep now. For a few moments, he settled with just stroking little circles on the older's abdomen, listening to his breath, and observing the odd feeling of just.. wholeness that sat in his gut. Sure, he had nerves. He had nerves and he was worried because he loved Ryan like that and although the care itself was mutual..

Guhh. Ray shoved his face into the lumberjack's chest with a big squeeze. Didn't this guy say he was a light sleeper? Where the hell did that go. This asshole sleeps like the dead now. It's fuckin' ridiculous. Speaking of where did what go-- where the hell did the time go? He could've met Ryan yesterday. He could've been fuckin' born with Ryan. He was just.. always there but always hadn't existed for that long? The lad wasn't exactly sure how to describe it.

"Ryan."

A groan by one big ass nerd, and yes, it made Ray chuckle a little.

"Ryan. Wake up, come on."

"Mmmrh, you wake up."

"Ryaaaan."

"Go back to bed."

He brought out his best singsongy voice. "Ryaaaaaan. My dear, light of my life, my sunshine on an otherwise rainy day."

"What?"

"Hi."

"Please tell me you're kidding. Ray, I'm tired."

"Ryan," Ray pulled himself up, smiling at the grumpy man below him. "Come on, I can't sleep."

"Raisin," A hand found it's way to his cheek, and the lumberjack gave him a soft kiss.

"Rye Bread," he hummed back. Ray followed the gent's lips all the way back until they were both laying flat again, one on top of the other.

"Go to bed."

"I can't, come on."

He sighed, rubbing his back up and down in a slow movement before sighing again, only in resignation.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat or something?"

"No, but can we watch some videos on my phone and I'll play with your hair?"

"Sure."

"In the living room."

"Eugh, you drive a hard bargain."

"Come on, babe."

"Alright. I'm coming. I'm comin', hold your horses."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions or anything you have to say for this story in the comments,
> 
> and check out my Death AU fic here!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3199085
> 
> and check out my Letter AU fic here!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3588765
> 
> and hit me up for any NEW fic suggestions or requests on my tumblr!: http://ohmogard.tumblr.com/


	21. Braids & Bedtimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the last chapter! Sorry I broke it into two parts! Just wanted to get it out the first time bc it helps me vent n'all so now that I had the time to finish it here yago!

The two of them hobbled out to the living room, arm in somewhat-disinterested-it's-too-early-I'm-not-lifting-any-limbs arm. The second Ryan got over to the couch he slid down onto the floor, tilting his head back and trying to close his eyes. They'd just gotten to bed three hours ago, and he'd gotten accustomed to Ray giving him better sleep than he had before. The gent was just plain tired. 

"Hey now, bright eyes, don't you go dying," he heard Ray say, accompanied my rustles and shakes that he could only assume was the younger sliding into place behind him. This was confirmed when soft hands ran over his forehead, fingers combing through his bedhead tenderly.

" 'm not dying. Might pass out, though. Sleepiness and a head massage, practically."

"Oh, big scary lumberjack all rough and tumble can't handle a little softness?"

"No, it puts me right out. Bores me to sleep."

He heard a click of plastic on wood and a bit more shuffling. 

"Rye, come on, pick a movie, now. No sleeping."

"Hmm, alright."

The gent felt like a right bag of sighs tonight. He let another one out as he opened his eyes and stuck out his hand for the phone. Raisin gladly handed it over, hands on Ryan's shoulders and chin resting on his head so he could see what he was doing. The older scrolled through movies for a few moments, chose some dreadfully old slapstick comedy about the mob, and propped it up on the coffee table against a mug. 

"You really need to clean up in here."

"Do I?"

"Well it's not dreadful, a little cluttered, though. Going to be hard to move in with all your shit everywhere."

"My stuff will always be here, yours won't."

"Wow, thanks for your unending faith in our relationship."

Ryan actually snirked, glancing up to look at the other. "I have faith. I just plan to outlive you."

"WOW. WOW RYAN. Ryan the fucking 'murder you so I can be the last to survive' guy."

"Exactly."

"Pshaw. You're ridiculous."

"Shh," He put a finger to his mouth, "trying to watch the movie, Raymond."

"That is not my name."

"Sh. Less talk more comb."

Ray squinted down at him, grabbing both sides of his face and giving him great big smooches all over his face. The gent recoiled in mock disgust.

"Oh, gross. Now my face is all covered in spit!"

"Aw, and you deserve every drop."

"That's disgusting!"

They both laughed for a while, and Ray rubbed at the older's cheeks with his sleeve upon request. He rolled his neck, pop pop, and finally got back to work. In his opinion, the movie plain sucked, but Ryan seemed to be enjoying it well enough. He would laugh every now and then and repeat an especially funny phrase to Ray like he hadn't heard it by a professional actor a few seconds before. At least it was endearing. If not, he probably would've ripped his hair out after a particularly dreadful one. Alas, the man was just too sweet. What a shame.

After about an hour or so, Ray undoing what must have been his 50th braid, and Ryan silent in front of him, the former finally stopped. 

"Alright, Rye Bread. I'm all finished. when this movie's over we can go back to bed, sound good?" the lad stretched before wrapping his arms around Ryan's back in a loose hug.

No response.

"Buddy?" He nudged him, sighing again. "You did not fall back asleep."

He had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions or anything you have to say for this story in the comments,
> 
> and check out my Death AU fic here!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3199085
> 
> and check out my Letter AU fic here!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3588765
> 
> and hit me up for any NEW fic suggestions or requests on my tumblr!: http://ohmogard.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
